Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with treatments for lung cancer.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,580,792, issued to Danter is directed to inhibitor compounds and cancer treatment methods. Specifically, this patent is said to teach the a synergistically effective combination of an anti-cancer agent and a therapeutic compound, such as an mTOR-Rictor complex inhibitor, a Serine 473 phosphorylation inhibitor, an AKT2 inhibitor, or a combination thereof, for use in the treatment of cancer, and methods and uses thereof Also included are methods and uses of a thiosemicarbazone compound for treating a cancer in a mammal in need thereof characterized by over-expression of RAS, by an EGFR mutation, and/or by over-expression of AKT2.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,048,888, issued to Wosikowski-Buters, et al., is directed to an anti-proliferative combination therapy using certain platinum-based chemotherapeutic agents and EGFR inhibitors or pyrimidine analogues. Briefly, this patent is said to teach a method or uses of prevention and/or treatment of a cancer or a tumor, and in particular to a combination therapy, methods, compositions and pharmaceutical packages comprising an inhibitor of receptors of the EGFR family or a chemotherapeutically active pyrimidine analogue and certain platinum-based chemotherapeutic agents.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0203174, filed by Santi, et al., is directed to combination therapies using leptomycin B. Briefly, these applicants teach that cellular proliferation in colon cancers can be treated with a combination of leptomycin B and a chemotherapeutic co-agent, for instance an anti-mitotic agent, a DNA cleaver, an alkylating agent, a DNA crosslinking agent, a DNA intercalator, an HSP90 inhibitor, a topoisomerase I inhibitor, a topoisomerase II inhibitor, an immunosuppressant, an anti-metabolite, a COX-2 inhibitor, a nucleoside (purine or pyrimidine) analog, a Ras inhibitor, a farnesyl transferase inhibitor, or a histone deacetylase inhibitor.